galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 43
Part 43: INTERLUDE : PLURIBUS Pluribus was even more crowded and busier during Union week than usual. Egill had returned from Nilfeheim only a few days ago. He stood nor far from the Northern door and entrance into the Sphere of the Assembly, it was entrance he always used. From there it was only a short elevator ride to the Alcove of Planet Nilfeheim. The assembly sphere was a complete ball on the insie and only from the outside it appeared like a huge dome, meeting the ground at its equator. The outside area all around the sphere was called the Assembly Park. Beautiful, serene and meticulous maintained; a thousand meters wide, with grass, trees, lakes and walk paths. Plants and sculptures of many thousand worlds shared space with little pavilions, temporary art exhibits and licensed mobile vendors. At any time you could see Pluribans, as the inhabitants of this world called themselves doing sports, enjoying a picnic on the grass. Many thousands citizens came to ring park just for lunch every day. Despite its popularity it still appeared serene and empty during most of the year. Not today, the park was filled all around the Sphere with millions of Union week spectators, waiting for the big parade and the opening of the famous Fest of Cultures. His Saresii friend also gazed outside through the 100 meter tall transparent window front and marveled at the strolling laughing and merry masses. They both stood inside the so called ‘Sphere Corridor’. Which was at the equator level inside the Sphere walls. It was 76,000 meters long and if you were so inclined to walk the seventy six kilometers, you could walk all around this enormous structure. This 600 meter wide corridor had a gleamning, polished floor made of white granite. The ceiling was 200 meters above.This corridor and millions of offices, conference rooms, cantines, bath rooms and utility rooms sandwiched between the outer sphere wall and the actual Inner sphere all the way up to the apex and the nadir of the Assembly Sphere. Here in this corridor new member species could set up displays to showcase their cultures. Very often cultures decided to introduce themselves to others with their traditional foods, music and art. The Sphere corridor was also called the Concourse with food courts, restrooms, info kiosks and little shops selling things representatives to the Assembly of the Union liked to consume or have. Today, like during every Union Week celebration, the usually austere and empty corridor was occupied all around with tables, booths and tents. As almost every member planet and civilization had set up a booth, tent or table; offering their societies food and drink specialties. Of course food companies, drink and snack makers, restaurant chains and the like had their booths up as well, giving out samples of their products. This mad house of flavors, scents and smells. Columns of steam escaping the many energy curtains mingled with every imaginable color. Sounds, music and voices almost assaulted every sense. It was known as the opening event of the Fest of Cultures and would last till late at night, when concerts, music bands, theatre and dance exhibits would entertain the crowds and food and drink was free of charge for Union Citizens. Not far from the two were the booths and tents of Nilfeheim. Encouraged by their last success, more Inn Keepers, leather and fur dealers had set up shop. Egill smiled as he saw big Hogun Olafson lifting a full barrel of ale of an Arti Grav cart as if it was empty. Behind the sales tables was Elena setting up the register and behind her helping unpacking souvenirs and trinkets was little Exa, who wasn’t so little anymore. In the tent behind them was Midril stirring a huge kettle with stew, while a dozen helpers diced fish and other ingredients in a frenzied pace. Sif in her finest leathers, fur cape and sword balanced two bowls came over.To Egill’s annoyance handed one to Algear. He made his best grumpy face and snarled at her. “The other bowl will better be for me!” “Sorry Uncle Egill, but this one is for your Narth friend.” Egill cursed and turned and looked right at the Narth representative. “Could you not make at least a little noise when you do your sudden appearance?” “One has produced the equivalent of 17 decibels of noise while walking from the Nilfeheim rest tent over there to here. One did not suddenly appear.” “What is so fascinating about that rest tent anyway?” “One may recall, during our last visit to this world Nilfeheim, the female companion of Nilfeheim native Inn keeper Hogun had produced a very small human being. One was permitted to witness when the final dropping phase occurred and one was made Godfather of said human organic replicated being.” Even Egill could clearly recognize an undertone of pride. The Narth looked towards that tent. “One has since then studied much about the human tradition of Godfather ship and among the many tasks associated with this highly fascinating title of honor and tradition, is to approach the miniature human and utter the phrase ‘kutchi kutchi coo’.” Egill dropped his chin. “You do what?” The Narth raised his index finger.”If the phrase is correctly repeated by applying tonal variations to the sylables, it entices the mini humanoid to respond with an activity called laughter. One finds this highly fascinating.” Egill grunted. “I sure hope the child doesn’t get any nightmares, having someone looking like the Grimm Reaper himself bending over the crib.” Algear silently laughed. “My life has never been more interesting, since I met you. Those four weeks on your world were quite educational to say the least.” Egill still tried to comprehend what the Narth had said. “Did you just hear him?” The Saresii pointed towards the entrance to the Inner Sphere. “In there we contemplate and discuss all these high important matters, big politics, sanctions, war and peace. We look concerned towards the Fornax dwarf and towards the uncertain future, my friend. But if we live in an universe were a Narth learns to ice fish, arm wrestle with your friend Hogun and learns baby talk; and we are blessed to witness these little miracles; then things can not be all that bad and perhaps the future will turn out just fine. I for one can’t wait for what happens next.” Egill looked at the Narth taking the bowl of Fin Stew from Sif and then at his Saresii friend. “I don’t think wiser words have ever been spoken.” Sif turned to Egil. “I will get you a bowl of course, before they open the doors and the madness starts.” Egill had found his bearings and tried to hide a smile behind his beard. “Yes you better hurry and get me one; she’s going to be out in a Pluribus minute. So hurry or you miss Eric’s entrance.” She made big eyes.”Eric is going to be here?” “I have it on good authority he is on the Devastator and the parade will start in less than thirty minutes.” Her blue eyes sparkled. “We won’t see him then, just the big ship.” “Go get the stew and find your way to our alcove. I am tired standing around and rather eat sitting down.” Egill and his two friends made their way to the Nilfeheim Alcove and did just sit down when Sif was back carrying a basket handing out bread, and more stew and then said. “I will keep my word Uncle Egill. Study and go to school and be a good girl, but my parents know now that I am not married to Eric under Union terms.” She handed Egill a spoon and added. “For now we will keep it quiet but I will ask the Circle of Elders for an annulment of the Nilfeheim marriage as well in a decade or so. I am not interested in Eric.” The Narth bowl emptied slowly without him spooning it under his hood or anything and he said. “One finds the minds of Saresii and human already quite confusing, but the mind of the one called Sif is something akin to chaos and emotions are more often than not above intellect and reason.” Egill looked at Sif and said. “She is a girl becoming a woman. There is nothing more confused, illogical, more emotional and chaotic than that in the entire Universe my shrouded friend.” Part 44 » Category:Stories